This invention relates to vibratory machines of the plate type for compacting ground surface materials such as soil and asphalt.
Vibratory compacting machines in which the vibration generated by rotation of an eccentric rotor is applied to a base plate in contact with the material being compacted, are well known as indicated by the prior U.S. patents hereinafter referred to. These machines have required a considerable amount of maintenance and repair because of the accumulation of dirt on confining surfaces, excessive wear of parts, inadequate lubrication and poor dissipation of heat. Further, maintenance and repair of such prior machines has required the use of many different and expensive tools and a high degree of skill. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a base plate type of compacting machine designed to not only decrease wear, minimize accumulation of dirt and improve lubrication and heat dissipation, but to also facilitate maintenance and repair without sacrifice of performance and operating efficiency.